cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch Notes/2008-07-09
__TOC__ =7.9.08 Version 17.20080625.1T= COMBINED NOTES AI * Lady Jane should act more intelligently in combat situations now. * 48 Month Veteran Reward pets should no longer charge into combat. Really. Animation * New animation for Super Strength / Punch while flying. Badges * Defeating Romulus Nictus should correctly award the Roman badge * Rularuu weapons now unlocked via Shadow Shard TF badges Chat * Fixed condition for chat ban that would cause players to be banned for excessively long times. * Fixed coalition chat name display to display SG name and player name correctly. * Fixed a condition where a player could receive messages from a globally ignored player. Powers * Energy Blast / Power Burst - Changes to root time for Energy Blast - Power Burst. This does not affect the activation time. It’s just something that was broken when 1st and 2nd tier blaster powers had their Activation times shortened. * Energy Melee / Energy Transfer – Activation time changed from 1.0 seconds to 2.67 seconds. New Animation and Graphical Effects also made. * Dark Armor / Dark Embrace - Corrected the activation text to explain it also adds toxic resistance. * Total Focus: All player versions of Total Focus Disorient Magnitude reduced to 3. * All versions of Martial Arts Eagles Claw chance to Disorient a target increased from 75% per attack to 100% per attack. * All versions of Martial Arts Storm Kick now have a 5% greater chance to cause a Critical Hit in all cases. * FX for Controller and Mastermind Glue Arrow should persist after the initial target’s demise now (the Defender version already had this property.) * Dual Blades / Vengeful Strike: Synched this power’s floating numbers to better fit with when the character hits the target. * Trick Arrow powers should no longer cause weapon redraw issues with Archery (Blaster or Defender) or Mastermind Ninja bow powers. Tailor / Custom Weapons * The CustomRulaaru claws should now be unlockable * Bowstring on Talsorian bow should now stay attached to the bow User Interface * Buff Icon Bugs ** Fixed Buff Icon display issue where Icons would disappear from Allies before the Buff Timer was over. ** Fixed Buff Icon display issue where Buff Icons would disappear when a teammate (in the same non-instanced zone) logs out of the game. ** Fixed Buff Icon display issue where teammates Zoning into a mission at different times caused Buffs Icons to disappear CITY of HEROES Powers Defenders * Defender / Vigilance will no longer increase the Defender’s endurance costs when grouped with teammates with greater than normal Health values. Scrappers * Scrapper / Martial Arts / Dragon’s Tail - Damage and Endurance cost were slightly too low. These have been adjusted. * Scrapper / Dual Blades / Vengeful Strike: Added PvP Knockdown suppression to this power Tankers * Fixed an issue with Tanker Dark Melee and Dual Blades powersets which allowed “Chance to” enhancements to affect areas of effect, rather than just the target of the attack. * Tanker / Dual Blades / Vengeful Strike: Added PvP Knockdown suppression to this power. Tasks * Safeguard Missions: Burning Daemon should now always spawn at the appropriate level for the mission he is in. * Gordon Stacy now assigns the second mission in his story arc again. CITY of VILLAINS Powers Arachnos Soldiers * Bane Spider Cone attacks did not have a max number of targets defined. This has been corrected. * Shortened the time between the activation and effect for Crab Spider Training – Serum Arachnos Widows * Arachnos Widow / Teamwork - Placate should no longer cause redraw with Widow Claw powers. Brutes * Brute / Dark Armor / Dark Regeneration: This power should now accept taunt enhancements and enhancement sets. * Brute / Dark Melee / Touch of Fear: This power should now accept taunt enhancements and enhancement sets. Dominators * Dominator / Energy Assault / Power Burst now has red graphical effects Masterminds * Mastermind / Mercenaries / Serum - Fixed a typo in this power. Stalkers * Stalker / Electrical Melee / Thunder Strike - This power should now accept PBAoE damage sets. * Changed “%” to “percent” in the Stalker/Assassination inherent ability. Some information would be displayed incorrectly because of the % sign. Veteran Rewards * Fixed typo in villain veteran title from “Vengful” to “Vengeful” Category:Patch notes